


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - CLAP (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anixous Jeonghan, Asexual Jeonghan, Asexuality, Bisexual Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon Being An Idiot, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Dramedy, Falling In Love, M/M, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Romantic Comedy, Sad Hansol, Sad Vernon, Shy Yoon Jeonghan, Strangers to Lovers, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**10:34 AM**

"First day?"Vernon looked over at the slightly taller boy who was sitting next to him.Vernon nervously nodded in response."Y-yeah."He replied."I-is it natural for me to be this nervous?"

The taller boy smiled sympathetically at him."Yeah,I was nervous on my first day too."He reassured Vernon."I've been working here for a couple of months now."


End file.
